Lily
by lily-wednesday
Summary: trowa and a charater i made up


Lily

"Your new mission boys is to find the organization " Riven" that has hired a scientist to kill Mrs. Relena at the Governors Ball in two months." Came the voice.

"We will find who it is Ms. Une" Came Quatra's reply.

"I most certainly hope so; I have faith that you all will. Over and out" the screen went blank.

"Why do so many people want to kill Relena?" Duo asked.

"Because she the most important person. She's keeping the peace of the world" Trowa said. 

"I guess your right, But I don't understand why people want War, You'd figure everyone would want to go home to there families without the worry that there under attack," Duo said trying to understand.

"Because people want revenge for there side not wining in the last wars or they are so mental sick that they like killing" Heero said scanning his computer files.

"I guess, It's a sad world we live in now days." Duo said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well get started on it tomorrow; right now let's go to the bar" Duo said.

"O.K." they all said.

"She was a fast Machine, she kept her motor clean," boomed the extremely big stereo in bar.

"That's your sixth beer don't you think you should stop?" Asked the bar tender.

"I all ready toldyas ya silly gurl I'm's sad." Said the Extremely drunk man.

"I know you've told me fifteen times already, I think you've had enough." she said 

"NO! I'm paying for them so you should give me as many as I want" the man said starting to get a little violent.

"Shannon can I get some help?" the girl said.

"Yes Lily" A big tall black man with muscles said. 

She pointed to the man that had caused her problems.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave you are beginning to cause problems" Shannon said.

"Now wait just one second what have I done." the man said very drunk now.

"You got violent with Miss. Lily" Shannon said.

Shannon then grabbed the man by the collar and began to drag him out of the bar.

All five of the boys walked into the bar as the man was being thrown out. They went to a both and sat down.

Trowa began to look around and looked at the bar and noticed the girl working. She was mixing drinks. She looked like she was about five foot seven, had light blonde hair, bright gray blue eyes, light colored skin, A think stringed black choker that had a silver pentagram star on it. (with out the circle), A red short sleeved, low necked shirt on, with a pair of light faded jeans. 

"Trowa...Trowa.. Trowa man you ok?" Duo asked.

"What.. Yeah I was just thinking." he said 

"What would you like to drink" Quatra said.

"I want a smirdoff" he said.

"All right five smirdoffs" said the waitress.

"Four I'll have a coke" Quatra said.

"Where your sense of fun?" Duo asked.

"I don't like to drink." Quatra said.

Trowa began to start staring at the girl he was staring at earlier not paying attention to Duo and Quatra squalling. For some reason he was drawn to her as if he knew something was going to happen to her. 

"Trowa man you ok?" Duo asked.

"Huh.. Yeah I was just thinking" He said looking at Duo.

"That's the second time you've said that" Duo said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you saw some hot girl." Duo said looking to where Trowa was looking at 

"Duo do you ever shut up" Wufei said getting annoyed of Duo.

"No.. Not really" Duo said trying to think.

"Leave him alone Duo, If he sees a cute girl let him be then" Quatra said.

"Party Pooper" Duo said finally turning around

"Hn" Heero said.

"Hey Lily can you take these out to that table over there with those five boys" Said the waitress that had taken the boys order.

"Sure" She said taking the tray of drinks from her.

She walked over to the boys table. 

"Here you all go" she said.

Trowa looked up and saw that the girl who had delivered there drinks was different from the girl who had taken there order. 

"She has a sweet voice" Trowa thought.

"Can I get you all anything else" She said.

"No I think were pretty good" Heero said.

"All right then, I'll be mixing drinks so if anybody needs anything feel free to come tell me" she said.

"Well do" Duo said saluting her.

She walked away from the table as the boys settled down the open their beers. Trowa watched her walk all the way back to the bar. 

"Man he's got it bad now" Duo said.

"Leave him alone Duo, If I recall right you we're head over hills watching Hilde all the time when you first met her" Quatra said. 

"Fine.. Fine I'll leave him alone" Duo said.

They sat and talked about the new mission. Around ten o'clock they all went their separate ways. Heero going home to Relena. Quatra going home to Dorothy. Duo going to his and Hilde's apartment. Wufei going to meet Sally back at the base. Trowa started walking around. He kept wondering why he had the feeling that he should wait for that girl. 

"Later Shannon" Lily said as she was walking out of the bar with her jacket and back pack.

"Goodnight Miss. Lily" He said as he closed the door.

Lily began her walk home to her apartment. As she was walking she had the feeling that their was someone behind her. She began to walk faster. Suddenly she felt someone pull her into and alley and put their hand over her mouth. They slammed her up against a brick wall.   
"Your not disobeying Mr. Enamel are you?" the person said.

"What do you want Gary?" She said.

"Mostly to kill you, But right now I'm delivering a message." he said

"What is it now" she said.

"You are to be at the base tomorrow at noon to work on your way of killing Miss Relena." he said.

"Fine whatever" she said 

"Now put up a fight so the person that's walking this way won't be specious" he said

"HELP.. Help.. Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed.

"Good job see you tomorrow" he said and she through her down and ran down the alley.

"Are you alright" he man said. It was Trowa he was following her.

"Yeah" she said faking a cough.

"Thanks" she said as he helped her up.

"Hey your the guy from the bar." She said getting up.

"Yeah" he said. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" she said "That's the first time that ever happen" she said acting like she was scared.

"Would it be too much to ask of you to walk me home" she said. "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to" she said hoping he would say yes. 

"I guess I could" he said.

"My name's Lily" she said holding her hand out.

"My name's Trowa" he said taking her hand and shaking it.

" That's an odd name, I like it" she said. 

This made Trowa blush a bit. 

She picked up her backpack and they began to walk to her apartment.

The door open. Heero walked up the stairs knowing that Relena was probably sleeping or working. He and Relena and been married for about three months now. He silently crept up the stairs to their room. He open the door to see the light beside the bed on and Relena with a book reading but she was asleep. 

"She looks so beautiful when she's asleep, like an Angel." he thought.

He walked across the room the their bathroom. He walked in, when he walked about he had a pair of blue pajama pants on and a gray wife-beater shirt on. He walked over to Relena's side of the bed and turned off her light and the over to his side of the bed and crawled in beside her. As he did this she turned over and laid her head on his chest, he put his arms around her. 

"Your home early" she said half awake half asleep.

"We went out for a drink" he said

"Oh was Duo annoying as usual" she asked.

"Oh yes, He annoyed Trowa all night though." he said.

"Why he's normally too silent to be annoyed or just doesn't pay attention" she said 

"He was staring at a girl all night." he said

"Awe, Trowa doesn't have anyone now that he quit the circus does he" she said

"No, He's kept to himself more lately than usual, I think he misses it" he said.

"Would you miss me if I went across the world and you couldn't go?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'd never have to worry about that because I wouldn't let you leave the house with out me knowing, and even then you can't go very far without me" he said joking

"Oh really I might just go on vacation one day without you" she said joking back.

"Then I'd hunt you down and bring you home and ground you" he said joking again.

"Sure you would-" was all she could get out as he sealed her lips with his. 

"No more talk your tired now go to sleep." he said.

"Ok, but can I have one more kiss" she said.

"Ok" he said rolling her over and kissing her deeply.

"This is my place" she said as the got to the door. 

"It's been really nice meeting you Trowa" she said. "We should stay in touch, You know where I work so just come down and see me." she told him.

"I will sometime" he said

"Wait do you have anything tomorrow night?" she asked. 

"I don't think so" he said.

"How about meeting me after work here at my place and I'll cook and well get to know each other more how's that sound or do you just want to run away now?" she asked.

"I can do that" he said. 

"Great the keys in the plant in the soil somewhere" she said. "Tomorrow night at Ten then I'll see you then" she said. 

"Ok" he said.

She turned around unlocked the door. Then turned back around and hugged Trowa and thanked him again. 

Trowa felt that him and Lily would become good friends or so hoped so.

tbc

i dont own gundam wing, ac/dc. I dont own Shannon either he is my friend that tried to sale himself to me lol. I own Lily though.


End file.
